


Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

by skylox68



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, M/M, Merry Christmas, Sad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68
Summary: Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 197





	Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yule Shoot Your Eye Out Corpsekkuno edition!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS-

It was a rough year for Sykkuno. His Twitch channel was dying, he wasn’t making a lot of money like he used to. A lot of his friends didn’t play with him anymore, he likes to think it’s because they are busy -because of how much his friends rose to fame. But he knew the truth, he just wasn’t bringing much to the group like he used to. Most times, he plays by himself, but he usually plays with his boyfriend, Corpse. Corpse has been comforting him through the year. Saying things like, ‘you’re still the best streamer to me’ or ‘don’t worry about the bills, I got it covered’. Which truly, he does. Since Corpse exploded a few years back, he’s been making millions, especially since he grew enormously in music. Corpse was his comfort place, everything he wanted, everything he _needed_ , but never deserved. It turns out to be true, he never deserved Corpse. Was it because of Sykkuno himself? Or because Corpse was just not as loyal as he thought he was? He doesn’t know. The line was too blurry to tell. 

So here Sykkuno was, alone on Christmas day, not sure where it all went wrong. Actually he does, a few days ago, when that stupid Christmas party happen.

~Few days before the party~

“Corpse!” Sykkuno shouted excitedly, entering Corpse’s studio.

“What?” Corpse asked, his eyes focusing on the screen in front of him. 

“Rae is having a Christmas party, she messaged me to see if you wanted to go” Sykkuno said, his phone in hand, ready to respond to Rae’s message. 

“Hmm,” Corpse thought for a second leaning back to look at Sykkuno, “who’s all going?”

“She said Toast, Lily, Ash, Poki, Janet, Lud, Brooke, Scarra, Leslie, Edison, and Karl” Sykkuno read the names off from the list Rae sent.

“Karl? Really?” Corpse said, a slightly hint of excitement in his voice.

“Yeah, don’t you remember, he’s basically a part of the group now! Well, your group now…” Sykkuno trailed off awkwardly, his heart hurting a little from having been basically excluded from the group. Corpse picked up on the sadness in his voice, but said nothing.

“Yeah, when is it?”

“In a couple of days at her house, nine p.m. sharp.”

“In L.A. correct?” Sykkuno nodded, already sending Rae the response. “We should book a hotel to stay at” Corpse said, mostly to himself, opening up Chrome to search for the nearest hotel around Rae’s place. Sykkuno hummed, going to their bedroom to pack. 

Sometimes it doesn’t feel real, that he and Corpse have been together for three years. He still remembers the butterflies he felt when Corpse asked to be his boyfriend. He still remembers how Corpse sat there anxiously waiting for Sykkuno’s reply. He still remembers how Corpse’s eyes lit up with happiness when he said ‘yes’ with a red face and a shy smile. He still remembers it being the best day of his life. The feeling of being wanted and loved was something he never experienced before, that is until Corpse came along. If it hadn’t been for that day Jack invited Corpse to fill in Among Us, he wouldn’t know where he’d be today. 

It was the day of the party, they arrived at the hotel during the late afternoon and decided to take a short cuddle nap before leaving. Corpse seemed extra excited to go, which is very surprising to Sykkuno, since Corpse was usually very anxious to go to these get-togethers. Sykkuno was happy though that Corpse wasn’t anxious or scared, it only meant he was improving. Once they arrived at Rae’s house, there was only Rae, Janet, Toast and Lily there. Corpse seemed slightly disappointed but Sykkuno didn’t notice much as Lily greeted him with a hug.

“Sykkuno! It’s been awhile since the last time I’ve seen you” Lily exclaimed excitedly. 

“Um, yeah it’s been awhile” Sykkuno said and he resisted the urge to touch his neck out of habit when everyone was looking at them. He felt a little emotional, it’s been awhile since he’s seen his friends, or even talked to them. He held it back though and smiled big. He watched his friends -are they really his friends at this point?- greet Corpse happily and gave an awkward ‘hello’ to Sykkuno. 

‘Wow, you’d think after just a year of barely talking, they would think of me as a good friend still’ Sykkuno thought. He felt a hand slowly grab his, he looked down to see fingers with silver rings holding his. He felt the blush at this neck, slowly looking up at Corpse happily. ‘Thank god I have Corpse, he still sees me as me’ Sykkuno thought with a smile.

After a bit, everyone arrived with the exception of Karl. So, they all waited for Karl since he messaged Corpse saying he’s going to be a bit late, which Sykkuno can tell Corpse was disappointed in. Sykkuno tried not to think too much of it, trying to enjoy himself; this is the first time he’s going to be talking to everyone in quite a while, he wanted to make a good impression. But to much of his disappointment, everyone seems like they didn't want to talk to him, except Lily, she was really the only one to talk to him besides Corpse...despite being by his side the whole time and everyone coming to talk to him, no one side anything. Lud did exchange a bit of words with him, saying how he’s glad to see him and happy for him that he and Corpse were still together. 

Once Karl did come, Sykkuno watched Corpse light up. He watched Corpse immediately walk up to Karl and talk to him cheerfully. Sykkuno followed along and said hello to Karl, but was basically ignored. He then again tried not to think too much of it as Rae declared the party has started and brought out the alcohol and games. Sykkuno watched on the sideline while everyone was having fun. He watched Corpse talk to Karl while eating cookies. He watched Janet, Poki, Scarra, and Toast play a board game. He watched Rae, Brooke, and Leslie bake in the kitchen. He watched Lily, Edison, Lud, and Ash sipping on their wine while playing cards. He didn’t know what to do, it felt like highschool all over again. He decided to grab some alcohol and watch the movie that was playing in the background. Everyone seemed to have a fun time, chattering away.

After a bit, he realized Corpse and Karl disappeared. ‘Maybe I should check on Corpse’ he decided. He hesitantly walked over to Lily. “Hey Lily?”

“Oh hey Sykkuno, what’s up?” Lily asked, handing her cards to Lud so he can shuffle them and start a new game. 

“Did you see where Corpse and Karl went?” he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, having everyone's attention at the table. 

“Sykkuno, you’re still cute” Lud cut in, staring at Sykkuno.

“Oh um, thanks” Sykkuno said, a shy smile on his lips. He watched Lud smile brightly back at him before handing out the cards.

“Oh, I think I saw them go outside to see Rae’s garden” Lily said after some thought. 

“Thanks” he said quickly before heading towards the back door, passing Rae, Brooke, and Leslie on the way, and Toast who was trying to get the bowl of cookie dough before Rae smacked him with a spatula, yelling to get out. Sykkuno laughed. ‘They never really changed’ he thought fondly. When he opened the door to the garden, he was met with darkness. He furrowed his brows, looking around to find no one . ‘Maybe they went somewhere?’ he thought before deciding to take more of a look around, realized just how hard Rae worked on the garden as it was like a garden you’ll find in a fairy tale. That’s when he heard familiar voices.

“You sure this is really what you want?” he heard Karl ask. 

‘It sounds like it was coming from behind the greenhouse’ Sykkuno thought, walking over. 

“More than anything” he heard the deep voice of Corpse. Sykkuno was confused by the conversation… but quickly understood when he looked around the wall to see a heartbreaking sight. Corpse had Karl press up the wall… kissing him. Sykkuno froze, watching his boyfriend make out with his friend. He quickly regained control of his body and stepped back out of sight before they saw him, not like they would notice him as it looked like they were in their own little world. He felt his heart drop to his stomach, he felt like he was going to puke. 

Putting his hand to his mouth he quickly ran back to the house trying not to make a sound, which he didn’t even know if he is since his senses felt all off. When he got in the house he bolted to the bathroom, running past everyone. He slammed the door shut and doubled over, everything just felt _off._ He didn’t know what to do. He just heard his boyfriend saying he wants Karl more than anything and kissing him. The scene replaying in his mind, torturing him. He just noticed the tears running down his face. ‘What just happened? Why did that happen? Am I actually not that wanted?’ All kinds of thoughts whirled though this mind, only one kept coming back to him. 

_‘Corpse cheated on you’_.

He let out a sob. He didn’t know what to do with that information. That’s when he heard the knocking on the door. ‘Is it Corpse?’ he thought, he felt like puking again just from thinking about his name.

“Sykkuno? You okay?” It was Rae surprisingly.

“Um…” he choked up. 

“Want me to get Corpse?” she asked, worried.

‘NO!! No… no’ his mind thought, but no words coming out. He could only open the door to the mess he became. Rae slowly walk in, her eyes widening at the crying Sykkuno. 

“Sykkuno?!?” she shouted, her face full on concerned. She went up to him, holding his shoulders, trying to stop him from shaking. “What happened?!?”

“I-I, Co-Corpse, he-he, I” his words were jumbling up together. Rae looked confused, but just waited for him to calm down to tell her. It took a few minutes before he finally felt like he collected himself enough to talk. “Corpse, he um-” Sykkuno didn’t know how to word it. He never went through this before.

“He?” Rae encouraged him.

“He….. he ch-cheated on me” he basically whispered with how soft his voice went.

“HE WHAT?!?!” Rae shouted. Shock crossed her face before anger appeared. “With who?!?” Sykkuno shushed her from being too loud. He didn’t want the whole house to know of the situation. He took a deep breath to control his emotions.

“With Karl” he finally said. It felt even more real saying it out loud. His heart clenched in a way that felt like death was coming for him. He heard her let out a gasp.

“You’re serious?” she looked shook, like even she can’t believe it. “Are you sure?” He nodded, not trusting his voice. “Where?” she urged.

“Behind the greenhouse” His voice was shaking, he felt a lump in his throat. His eyes stung. His heart breaking little by little. Is it even this possible to hurt a heart so much? He watched Rae, she looked deep in thought.

“I... I have a camera back there” she said. She walked out, he didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want to be in the bathroom where the mirror is. He didn’t want to see how much of a mess he became. He opted to follow her. 

She went down a hall, stopping at the last door and opening it. There were monitors lined up the wall. She sat in front of a keyboard typing away at it. All of a sudden one of the screens light up. It was the greenhouse, the exact spot Corpse and Karl were. Then it started to rewind. That’s when it happened, Corpse and Karl appeared on the screen. It shows them walking back to the spot. It shows them press against each other kissing. At some point, he saw himself, in the corner peeking around. That’s when Rae decided to pause, on him watching them with wide eyes, with them press up against the wall kissing. He fell to the ground. The only thing he feels is pain, betrayal, and _hatred_. He hated the fact Corpse made him feel like this. He hated the fact Corpse even did this to him. He hated Karl for even going through with this. But mostly, he hated himself for not being enough.

“Sykkuno...” Rae said gently, looking at him with sad eyes, watching him break.

“Can you take screenshots?” he asked, his head hanging down. 

“Screenshots?” she asked, confused and slightly concerned at the fact he wanted a screenshot of his boyfriend cheating on him. She watched as his head raised, his face looked blank. It was a scary thing to see, especially the weird look in his eye. She felt slightly uncomfortable with it.

“Yes, a screenshot, can you take a screenshot of this?” he asked blankly, empty in words. Rae swallowed nervously and nodded, at a loss of words. She’s never seen Sykkuno like this. Like, _ever_. It was new to her and different. A change she didn’t like. She turned back to the keyboard and hit F12 for the screenshot. She shifted back to look at Sykkuno.

“I-I took it” she stuttered a little. 

“Good,” he nodded, “can you print it?” She nodded again, hitting the print button. They heard the printer start up. The picture printed out. Sykkuno got up and walked over to the printer, grabbing the picture. He stared at it, at the scene he witnessed just earlier. This time, he felt nothing. He felt numb. He felt empty. He felt lost. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Rae who was staring at him nervously. “Thank you” he said, his voice small. He folded the picture and stuffed it in his pocket. 

“What are you going to do? He’s in the living room with Karl right now” Rae asked. His fists clenched at the names.

“Nothing... for now.” he sighed, defeated. Unclenching his fists, his body slouch not wanting to continue.

“You’re not going to say anything to him?! Sykkuno, he just cheated on you with Karl!” Rae said, her anger returning to her. It took everything in her to not run out and beat the fuck outta Corpse. 

“Let’s leave it for now, this will be the last night I could really be his ‘boyfriend’” Sykkuno knew he was gonna hurt himself for this, but he needed this. One last night of being ‘in love’. Rae groaned in frustration but let it go for Sykkuno. It was the least she can do for him, after basically ignoring him all year. She nodded, eyes averting to the ground.

“Okay, but after you confront him, I’m going to hurt him” Rae declared. Sykkuno chuckled dryly at her before walking out. He felt like a whole new person. When he entered the living room, he saw Corpse and Karl chilling on the couch with Lily and Brooke. He had to stop himself from doing anything he would regret. Taking another deep breath, closing his eyes, he put on a smile. A smile that shows nothing was wrong. Like he just didn’t break down crying earlier. Like his heart wasn’t hurting with sadness upon seeing Corpse and Karl sitting together. 

“Hey Sykkuno!” he heard Lud call out. Sykkuno turned towards the man eating a gingerbread cookie. “What happened earlier? You just ran towards the bathroom saying nothing” Lud questioned.

“Oh! Umm, I-I think I drank a little too much earlier” Sykkuno came up with an excuse quickly. Behind him, he heard Rae walked up.

“Yeah, he threw up. I gave him some medicine already, he should be okay.” Rae said, her voice sounding slightly strained. She was holding herself back from not making a scene in front of everyone, it only got harder seeing Corpse and Karl sitting on the couch like they were best buds. As if they weren’t just making out behind her greenhouse. Sykkuno sent her a warning look before going and sitting next to Corpse. Corpse instantly grabbed his hand.

“Do you feel okay? Should we head back to the hotel?” Corpse asked concerned. 

‘Fake’ Sykkuno thought. He shook his head.

“No, I’m okay now, let’s just enjoy the night with friends.” he smiled bitterly. Corpse looked confused but nodded, continuing his conversation with Karl. And that was how the party went, ending with them exchanging goodbye’s and Merry Christmas’s.

At the hotel, they each took turns taking a shower and getting dressed. Sykkuno felt his stomach turn at how lovey-dovey Corpse was acting towards him. Can’t his heart get a break from emotions for a minute? But Sykkuno went along with everything like it was any normal day.

The next couple days Sykkuno made it seem as routine as possible. He went and streamed, playing a new game he found; He made food for him and Corpse, he talked to Corpse- well, it was mainly Corpse talking- and went to sleep. During the days though, he was planning on how to come clean with Corpse about what he saw. He still felt the pain, he cried both nights in the bathroom tub after Corpse went to sleep. But now, it was like a numbing thud in his chest. Rae did check up on him frequently. Asking if he was okay, if he confronted Corpse yet, and what he plans on doing. The only response he gave for the last part was to wait. 

Then the day came; Christmas. He woke up to Corpse kissing him, telling him Merry Christmas. Sykkuno gave a lazy smile before rolling out of bed. “So, what are we going to do today?” he heard Corpse ask. 

‘Besides leave you? I don’t know’ Sykkuno thought. 

“Hmmmm, movies and cuddles?” Sykkuno suggested. He watched Corpse think about it for a second before nodding. 

“Do we have any snacks?” Corpse asked, stretching on the bed. Sykkuno leaned against the dresser shaking his head ‘no’. Corpse groaned at that. “Can you go get some, I think the store a few blocks down is open today?”

“But I went and got dinner from there yesterday” Sykkuno pouted innocently, putting on the best act he could to get Corpse the fuck out. He watched Corpse sigh closing his eyes before agreeing. He could never say ‘no’ to Sykkuno when he pouts. Waiting for Corpse to get ready and leave, Sykkuno went and looked over his bags in the closet, making sure he packed everything he needed. 

“I’m leaving” Corpse yelled out. Sykkuno walked out into the living room to see him off. He took in Corpse’s appearance for the last time. He always thought he looked cool. He remembered the first time he saw a selfie of him, he was shocked at how hot he looked, and confused as to why Corpse thought so lowly of himself. He remembered meeting him for the first time, blushing at how much hotter he looked in real life. He also remembered how Corpse lips felt against his the first time they kissed. He just felt _right_ and made butterflies in his stomach _,_ now it just feels so wrong and sick. He wondered how that can happen, to have the feeling of something so right end up feeling so wrong. “Sykkuno, you okay?” Corpse cut in through his thoughts. Sykkuno didn’t notice his mind had wandered off. 

“Oh, yeah, just thinking about which movie we should watch” Sykkuno laughed it off. Corpse stared at him, like he knew something was wrong with him, before smiling.

“You always thought a little too much into movies” Corse laughed. Sykkuno awkwardly giggled along too. “Anyways, see you in a bit” Corpse said, giving Sykkuno a hug. And Sykkuno held on a little longer, enjoying the warmth of the man he so badly loved. The man he trusted. The man he declared was his comfort. Now, he doesn’t even know what he is. Pulling away, he watched Corpse -which the man didn’t know-, walk out of his life, closing the door of the path he chose to stop following. 

Sykkuno felt himself tear up, everything feeling too real. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He was scared, he didn’t know what to do after this, after leaving this life behind, leaving who he once thought was the love of his life behind. After recollecting himself, he dashed for his bags. Quickly putting on his shoes, he ran down the stairs to his car, shoving everything into it- being happy that he snuck all his streaming equipment down last night. Going back up to the apartment one last time, he enjoyed the memories from there. When they first got the place, the excitement they felt finally being together. When they first made love. When they first celebrated Christmas together. All the happy times, the sad times, and the angry times felt so long ago. A tear rolled down his face as he grabbed his sweater. He smiled sadly at the apartment, at the love he once had before closing the door. The only thing he left was the picture and a letter.

Corpse came back with a couple bags full of snacks and drinks. He felt happy not having to stream today. Opening the door, Corpse instantly knew something was wrong. It felt a little too empty and quiet. “Sykkuno,” he called out, placing the bags on the dinner table, “I’m back” Not receiving a response, he walked to Sykkuno’s streaming room. “Sykkuno?” he knocked. He decided to just open the door after a moment. He felt confused and panic on how empty it was. “Sykkuno!” Corpse shouted anxiously. He went to their bedroom, it looked far too empty…. Except for an envelope on the bed. Curious, he walked over to bed looking at it. On the front of it read _‘Corpse’_ in Sykkuno’s handwriting. He carefully opened the envelope and took out the contents, and decided to look at the letter first.

_To Corpse_

_These are your good years. Don't take my advice, you never wanted the nice boys anyway. And I'm of good cheer, cause I've been checking my list, the gifts you're receiving from me will be one awkward silence. And two hopes you cry yourself to sleep staying up, waiting by the phone. And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me before you bury yourself alive. Don't come home for Christmas, you're the last thing I want to see underneath the tree._

_Merry Christmas, I could care less. ;)_

_P.S. We’re fucking through, don’t call me up ever again_

_Sincerely your EX-boyfriend,_

_Sykkuno_

Corpse sat there confused. ‘Did, did Sykkuno just break up with me?’ Corpse thought, eyeing the ‘EX’ in front of boyfriend. He felt his heart sunk. Shakely raising the picture, he felt the blood leave his body after realizing the content on it. It was of him and Karl making out during the Christmas party behind the greenhouse. But he saw something that made him want to die… Sykkuno peeking around the corner on the edge of the photo, seeing the incident. Corpse let the letter and picture fall to the ground as he realized how much he fucked up. “Fuck.”

And now here Sykkuno was, sitting by the Christmas tree in his parents house, thinking over the past few days that led him here. He felt happy to leave, but also saddened at the reason why. He knows that one day he’ll get over it and start a new chapter in his life. But for now, he sits by the tree, Bimbus curled up in his lap, admiring the ornaments and enjoying the feeling of home and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank the beautiful and awesome (parent) Petra4President for helping me! Check her out, she's has amazing stories and writing skills. Goals basically.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully it's good and yall like it! (I will feel bad for calling it a shitty fic like I do for my stories because Petra helped me)
> 
> -I COULD CARE LESS
> 
> CHECK OUT THE SONG THIS WAS INSPIRED BY 'Yule Shoot Your Eye Out' - Fall Out Boy


End file.
